


PWP Bottom!Flint & His Sex Toys Saga

by Anonymous



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “But Thomas!”“You will like this, James. This is for you. You will like it. Trust me... ”
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trust me, this is porn without plot about bottom!Flint and he's cockslut. That is it and he deserves to received more cocklove! Unbeta'ed because I'm not English native speaker. Have fun reading! - author.

_“But Thomas!”  
“You will like this, James. This is for you. You will like it. Trust me... ” _

James’s hand gripped tightly on the countertop. His breath trembled, his body tried so hard not to come. His ass clenched so hard on it, his ball felt so tight every time it vibrated inside his hole. His cock erected so hard and leaked with precum. His cum dripping, trailing down from the tip to his shaft over to his legs and it pooled on the floor. His eyes shut tightly as the butt plug pulses his hole repeatedly and the silicone ring wrapped his cock tightened. He then bent down to get that it hit his sweetest spot. He cracked his eyes slowly, gaped at his plump, thick cock swayed left to right, leaking cum everywhere on the floor. He felt embarrassed to watch his cock leaking nonstop and his cum pooled on the floor. He felt ashamed to watch himself cumming in the kitchen alone where he was supposed to wash the dishes after dinner, then all sudden the butt plug vibrating harder inside him. His hands were itchy to touch his cock but he remembered Thomas’s warning. If he tries, he will receive punishment from Thomas. He remembered what Thomas promised to him; “If you can cum without touching your body or cock, you shall be rewarded with my cock, filling inside your wet hole. I will fuck your beautiful mouth and feed my tasty cum. You like that, huh, darling? You can do this darling, I want to see your cock cum badly as a Roman water fountain. But if you failed, I will make you cum all day with these toys inside you, make your cock leak and leave trails in this house. You will get nothing except those cold liquids ready to be filled inside your hole. You can’t ever leave the house without them. Do you want that, James? Do you want to be my cum boy? It’s such a pretty sight to see you to cum and wet your hole. Oh, I’m sure your wet hole loves to be filled by me, or that machine.” Thomas licked his earlobe, kissing his neck and jaw after he inserted the butt plug inside his hole and stretching the silicone ring on his cock. The voice of him whispered to his ear, the thought of Thomas fucking him made his cock went harder and cumming. He wants to be fucked badly by Thomas, only if he lets himself go.

He heard Thomas chuckled behind him, the sound of the chair being moved somewhere in this room. He glanced behind his shoulder, Thomas already on the chair. He smirked at James, then he widened his thigh revealing his beautiful, curved cock. He barely wore anything on himself, only in his white underwear. He lazily strokes his cock, rubbing the slit through his underwear while his other hand holds the remote. He flicked the remote to high speed and James yelped as the plug vibrated strongly in his hole. He could feel the heat buildup inside him, desperately to release his cum. His ass clenched hard on the plug, shifting to get the tip of the plug inside him to hit his spot.

“Turn around, darling. Let me see your cock in that pretty underwear. I want to see how this hang-up underwear looked on you.”

He turned his back slowly, his body trembled so bad as the plug vibrated ferociously inside him. He leans back behind the countertop, to balance himself with his weak legs. He barely stands straight because his heavy cock kept leaking nonstop and the tip of the plug shifted deeply every time he moved. He stared at Thomas, stroking himself lazily while his other hand flicked the speed. He flinched when vibrator’s inside him pulse so fast and he almost fell on the floor. He grips the countertop next to him, almost kneeling the floor. He tries to lean back behind him, looking for a wall or anything sturdy material for friction to rub or move that silicon toy inside his ass. Thomas tsks at him and flicks the button to the fastest speed. James screamed at a sudden speed from the plug inside him and fell hard on the floor. His back curved, along with the silicone ring tightened his cock made it erect so red and hard. His cock keeps leaking hard, cum is everywhere on the marble tiles. Thomas grabs that white clothes on the table and throws it to James’s face.

“Clean up this mess, James. Your cum is everywhere on this floor. I want you to clean them up, no cum left on this floor.” James does what he said. He couldn’t bring himself to look up at Thomas, moving forward to clean up his cum. He felt humiliated by his action and his eyes welled up as he cleans the floor. His cock still spurt cum nonstop and he panicked, trying to clean up under him. He moved to another place to wipe but his cock spurt nonstop as the tip of the plug vibrating stronger in his hole. Thomas saw what happened on the floor and he grinned. He then flicks the remote to ultimate speed. James’s eyes widened and howled loudly when plug vibrating so fast and he curved his back, his cock jumped and spurted his cum wildly. Cum spurting so hard from the head, dripping down to the shaft like a water fountain. He cries as his thick cock finally shoots his cum, one, two, three strokes come on the kitchen floor. His eyes were wet, relieved at his release. His cock still cumming slowly, even after he emptied all of them. His torso glistened with sweat, still trembled aftershock. He tries to get up but too weak to do so. Thomas kneeled, cupping his face with both hands and he kissed James’s lip sweetly. From gentle kisses to sucking his tongue, licking his bottom lips deliciously, he pushes James back on the floor and kisses him hungrily. His other hand trails slowly to his chest, then torso then to his leaking cock, and his finger fiddles between his cleft to yank the butt plug from his hole. James whined at the lost, his hole clenches nothing but quickly replaced by Thomas’s long fingers. He hummed tiredly as Thomas pushed his two fingers deep into his hole. Thomas gazed lovingly at his lover, he could feel how wet, swollen James’s hole. He wants fuck him so bad right now but looking at his tired lover, after cumming so hard with this vibrating anal beads butt plug. He loves how James reacted to it, how his circumcised cock looks, spasming with a lot of cum and his swollen hole. He then kisses James’s chest, then the torso, and lastly his cock. He took the entire length and sucked James’s cock deliciously. He could feel the cock pulsing inside his mouth, tasting every corner on his head. His cum tastes musky, salty, sweet, and creamy. He slipped out from the length, squeezed a bit of thick, creamy cum from the tip, and fed it to James. James licked and sucked off his cum from Thomas’s finger, savoring his cum. He hummed as a sign of approval. He wants his reward badly but god, he’s goddamn tired to get up. He pulled Thomas down on top of him, his eyes sparkled with love and kissed Thomas passionately. Thomas sighed and kissed James back, savoring James’s come on his lips and beard. Oh, how much he’d love to do that again tomorrow. To James, that’s how he ended his play, praying tomorrow morning he will get that chance to get fucked properly by Thomas and the machine. He doesn’t mind making his cock leak again. He is just slut for cocks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Flint and his adventures with sex toys. Something awaited him at the secret garden..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'ed because I am not English speaker. Have fun reading it. Apologize if there's error for sex or anatomy.

“Meet me at the secret garden at 7.00 am. You know where it is. I also prepared something for you. It's on the drawers. Don't be late, or else.. - xo, Thomas”

He read those notes left by Thomas on the bed, his heart fluttering to know what’s waiting for him in the garden. He still feels sore after last night with Thomas and butt plug. He could feel an orgasm shaking his entire body. He glanced at his cock, plumpy and flustered red with precum. He wishes he didn’t drink that supplement a month ago. Thomas insisted on drinking them will make his cock thick to satisfy their sexual play. He drank them for 3 weeks and he noticed a new change on his cock. His cock now thickest he has ever seen for his entire life, even after he went circumcision last year. His cock looks so much better, bouncy and...juiciest, he thinks. He believes that the supplement not only did wonders on his cock but also made him cum hard. No matter where and when Thomas touches any part of his body, his cock strongly reacts to it. Even a slight touch could make his cock go hard and cum profusely nonstop. He felt embarrassed to see his cum leave a huge mess anywhere, even stained his underwear and bed sheet. He wishes he could make his cock stop cum but to Thomas, he loved his cock. Sometimes he would suck off his cum, other times he used it as a lubricant to slick sex toys inside his hole. He looks lost in thought, and just remembered that he needs to go down.

It’s 6.30 am, he should have left the bedroom and gone to the garden. He wondered what if he came a little bit late but he can’t bear what’s worse punishment awaiting him. He shuddered at that thought and went to drawers to pick up what Thomas left for him. He opened one of the top drawers and saw that red, lacy underwear with a garter belt. Only the front is exposed and there's a slit behind. His heart skipped so fast, to imagine him wearing that in front of Thomas with his cock hanging. His cock already leaking as he imagined him being fucked by Thomas in the garden. It felt sexy and romantic to get fucked early this morning. He went to the bathroom, washed his lower part quickly, and wiped them clean with a towel. He took that red underwear and clasped the garter belt to the band of underwear. He was about to leave until he stumbled in the mirror next closet. He was stunned to see himself in this sexy lingerie with his ginger hair down. He turned around in front of the mirror, adoring his body. He looked at his cock, pretty as pink. He feels flustered at himself but his cock doesn’t think so, instead, it happily leaks. He slapped his cock to calm it down and left the room quickly, on the way to the garden.

James’s now in the secret garden room. Inside the room, there were lots of flower pots and tall plants everywhere. He searched for Thomas’s presence, anxiously if Thomas already left. Something coughed behind him and he turned around, greeted Thomas in his dark red robe. Thomas’s pupils were dilated, to greet his lover topless and dressed in that sultry, sexy red underwear with the garter belt. He was marveled at James’s thick cock, fit perfectly with the front cut out. He walked around James in the room, observing his perfect form. He can see the slit behind the underwear also revealing his ass. He hummed as he enjoyed the view, went behind him, licking his neck to shoulder.

“You are so beautiful, James. The way you walk in, made my heart flutter. The way you looked for me, your thick cock bouncing sexily made my cock so hard. I couldn’t wait to taste you. Those supplements do wonder on your cock. From this,” as he palmed James’s cock, stroking the shaft, “to the thick, fat cock I ever saw. I always wonder what’s like riding you. Will, your cock fit inside my hole, or will your cock cum so much, enough to satiate my lust? The more I think about it, the more my ass wants it. Oh, James, my love. What if we invited some people we know to watch you get fucked by me and the machine? I’m sure they loved it, to see your fat cock cumming like glacier, or probably a Roman water fountain, hmm?”

He stroked James’s cock, squeezing the cum from the tip. His hands were full of it, licking and sucking it. He fed the rest of it to James’s mouth and he sucked it off loudly from Thomas’s slim fingers. James tastes himself, it was salty but sweet at the end. He loved how his cum tastes. It was so addicting, but it was incomparable with Thomas’s cum, or his best friend aka playmate, Silver’s cum. Oh, he wishes John Silver was here with his juiciest cock. Thomas pulled off his fingers from his mouth and wiped them on his red robe. James whined at the loss but gained his composure. His body shivered, so his hole quivered. He is curious about what next from Thomas. Then he saw the rope in front of his eyes from his back. He gulped at it, he knows what Thomas wants: tying him down and exposing himself to Thomas. He knows the next one would be the sex machine, the one he loves to ride but the fear to ride. He felt scared, it could take him to another level: from cumming to wetting himself. He felt anxious until Thomas tapped his shoulder.

“Be calm, James. Everything is alright. I know you don't like to take this to another one, but trust me, you will feel good after it. I just want to see..your body gets wrecked. Let it wash your fear away, James. Let orgasms take you to another world. If you can’t, say a safe world. I will stop.” With Thomas’s sweet words and assurance, he nodded to Thomas as approval. He felt safe as long as Thomas’s presence with him. He straightened his back, then holding his wrist back. Thomas lightly pecks his peck as thanks and proceeds to tie James’s wrist. Thomas went to the table and took the stool. That fake cock, molded after Thomas’s cock, was on the top in the middle of the hole and under it was the machine with tiny hoses. His eyes widened at Thomas's fake cock with the tip of the hose and he instantly knew Thomas planned this: to fuck him his hole with thick, creamy liquid. He never thought of being filled by creamy, liquid in his hole. He is curious to know and feels being filled by it. John told him being filled was the best thing he ever had, getting creamed by that liquid in his hole. He could feel every liquid inside his hole, leaking everywhere in the house with his master. The sound of Thomas's cough made him snap back to reality. Thomas’s mouth curved into the smile, motioned him to sit on it. James stepped forward to the stool that faced the flowers pot and grass, outside the compound. He sat slowly on the stool and stopped at the dildo while Thomas adjusted the angle of the dildo under his hole. Once it was set, Thomas pushed him down on a large dildo on the stool. James bit his bottom lip as the cold lubricant slicked dildo touched to his rim, then went deep perfectly angled right inside his hole. He then slowly thrusts himself on it, then faster as the sound of a slicked dildo inside his hole squeaking loudly. He relieved that he finally had cock inside him after being toyed with an anal butt plug for a week. He was hungry to get fucked and desperately, so needy to have a cock inside him.

“You are such a bad boy, James. Were you desperate to have my cock in your hole? Last night wasn’t enough for your wet ass, my mouth on your thick cock, hmm?” “I-” He wanted to argue but bite his tongue instead. “Yes. I want your cock in my hole. I want your cock in my mouth- or--your mouth on my cock. Please.” “You will. Now stay still and I want to tie your both thighs. Then I will suck your cock, watch you squirm while your cock keeps cumming. That would be a beautiful sight to watch you, with my coffee as breakfast morning. Do you like that, hmm James? Then we will see how far you can take and I shall reward you with my cock.”

He loved that idea of him, his ass being milked by machine, cumming in front him while his hands and legs tied on the chair. His face blushed when the thought of his naked body being displayed in front of Thomas, with his coffee while watching his cock leaking profusely nonstop. He’d imagine how hot his tongue was, his lips on the head, licking, sucking him off. The thought of that act made his cock jump excitedly. Thomas smirked at that cock and peck lightly on the shaft, went to his ball and his hole. He spread James’s legs, revealing the dildo inside his ass, then tied them to the stool's legs. He got up and took out something from his pocket robe. It was a leather penis leash. James gawked at the leash as Thomas clasped that leather strap on his cock. He gasped as that leash tugged his cock lightly, then upward. His cock jumped and spurted a few cum on the air. He squirmed to get up but was restrained by the rope and the dildo in his hole. He signed, desperately to get that inanimate dildo thrust inside him and his cock to cum.

Thomas observed James closely and he could see how desperately his lover was sitting there on the stool, so eager to be fucked by the machine. He tugged the leash on his cock to get attention and began to switch on the machine. James gasped at the tug, felt the dildo slowly thrust him. He was relieved, his thigh flinched a bit when the dildo hit his prostate. He tries to move forward but restrained by the rope on his thigh. He feels frustrated and desperately needs to cum and get fucked. Thomas then flicked the switch and the dildo began to thrust him faster. James moaned happily as the dildo pulsated, thrusting his hole. He straightened his posture and took pleasure as it pounded him. His cock slapped his torso, bounced and happily spurting cum everywhere, pooling on the stool and grass. He curves his body forward to get dildo thrust him deeply. He loved how Thomas’s fake cock was buried deep inside him, thrusting him. He gazed at Thomas, sat on the chair in front of him with a coffee mug on his hand. He blew hot air on the mug and took a few sips while watching James get fucked on the machine. He disrobed his robe, revealing his hardened cock. His top body was chiseled, like a hot lifeguard on the beach. His body is hairless from chest to this crotch, not even his pubic hair, only his beautiful curvy cock. His other hand lazily stroking his length, up and down to tease James. He watches James’s eyes on his cock, his lips licked and wet, so desperately to suck his cock. Thomas chuckled at James and then he flicked the remote. The dildo thrusts faster and stronger, vibrating loudly as it hits his prostate.

“Open your eyes, James, and I want you to see your juicy cock cum like that last night again. I want to see it again.” He opened his eyes, looking at his cock getting bounced by the dildo, swinging and spurting cum. His thick cock reddened as pick and the leash on him tugged upward by Thomas, to keep his cock standing upright. James groaned as Thomas tugged the leash upward, pulling his cock away as the dildo thrust his hole. The pressure from the leash finally broke him, James screamed hard as his cock finally squirted the flying cum in the air, like a water fountain. His thigh was shaking, trembling, from the release, and James squirming as his cock spilled cum. He tries to get up but is restricted by the rope on his thigh. The dildo still pounding inside him, milking James’s cock to dry. He curved his back, taking the pleasure as dildo fucking right at his sweet spot.

“Let yourself go, James. You are beautiful and nothing to be ashamed of. It's okay and I always love you no matter how messed up you made.” Thomas kissed James's upper lips and flicked the switch to a higher speed at the same time. The dildo thrusts him faster, stronger, and deeper in his hole. James tries to stay still while it thrusts his prostate, his thick cock wildly jumps and spurting cum in the air. “Tell me you want to stop.” He shakes his head and he wants it. He moaned loudly as the dildo pulsated, vibrating strongly while Thomas tugged the leash upward, his other hands lifted his left thigh, tilted his hole slightly sideways as the dildo thrust faster. His cock bounced as the machine thrust his hole strongly and his cock began to swell, the head was leaking. James let out his loud cry as his cock released clear, warm piss streaming on the air like a firehose finally doing its job. His cock still streamed down, pooling on the grass. His cock still pulses piss, slowly it slowed down. He felt so good, releasing everything inside him. The shame to reveal himself, the shame for loving this act, the shame being used by Thomas. He’s no longer scared to reveal himself, and he loves it. He wants more, he wants to do it again, even though it was embarrassing to wet himself in front of Thomas. He took a deep breath to calm as his body still trembled aftershock orgasm. He shakes his cock a bit, still leaks with cum and piss. He looked down at himself, the mess he left on his body, trails of cum mixed with piss on the grass. His cock went limp but still pissing. He felt dirty, after all the whole mess in the garden. His thigh felt weak, wanting to get up from the stool but he has no energy left inside him. His body glistened with sweat and cum all over his body. His cock suddenly tugged by the leash and he looked up. Thomas, stood beside him, gently ruffling his short ginger hair. He noticed how close Thomas’s cock to his face and his nose flared, wanting to smell that cock. He wants to suck that cock badly, so much to make him forget all trouble away. His face went straight to Thomas’s cock, sniffing it as much as he could before Thomas pulled away. Thomas’s hand slowly cupped his chin upward, his slim finger pushed his jaw down while his other hands dropped the leash, holding his cock closely to his mouth.

“You are such a good boy, James. You did so well. Take my cock and suck them off, so desperately, so much want to drink my cum.” Thomas then cradled James's head, bringing him closer to his cock. He took his cock, almost to James's lips closely. He didn't instead smear his cum on James's lips and cheek. James whined as Thomas's cock ghosted over his lips. Thomas chuckled at James's whine, slowly bringing his cock back close to James's mouth. James happily licked the cum from the tip, then took the entire length. He made the most obscene sound as he kept sucking his lover’s cock. He could taste the cum on his tongue, it was musky, salty and creamiest cum he ever had. He sucked it loudly then bobbed the head again, the cum slowly smearing his stubble. He glanced up, Thomas’s eyes shut tight as the pleasure took him to another world. He loved the sight of Thomas moaning loudly, his slim fingers on his ginger hair, cradled his head gently. James kept bobbing the head until he felt wet, warm cum pulses on his tongue filling his mouth. He drank the cum as the head pulsated, overflowing over his mouth. He felt the leash tug his cock roughly and it slipped out from the mouth. He winced at the tug and looked up, and saw Thomas above him, with a remote on his hand. His eyes were wild as feral, wanting to wreck James. He flicked the switch, the dildo thrust deep inside his hole. James yelped at sudden thrusts, his cock hardened again, his toes curled so hard as it thrusts faster at his prostate. His back curved as the machine pounded his ass until it stopped in the middle and penetrated the cold, thick cream inside his hole. That thick cream then filled inside him, overflowing from the rim. His eyes were glossy and saw Thomas above with him. His hands held his cock, stroking the shaft, and then spilled his seed all over his face. His face was wet, sticky as cum dripping on his forehead, slowly to his nose then cheek and mouth. James licked cum on his lip, savoring Thomas’s seed. He hummed at the taste from Thomas, his wrist on the back wriggled. He wants his wrist free, to use his hands to wipe the cum off his face and rubbing in on his chest and nipples. He wants to mark the cum as a temple for his lover. Thomas then untied his wrist, then his thigh, and unclasped the penis leash on him. James, still shaking, trembling and tries to hold himself on the stool as Thomas kneeled to remove the machine under the middle hole. He leaned James back a little, rubbing his sore thigh then spreading them widely. His hands could feel how trembled James’s thigh. His other hand lifted the perineum upward, his hole was quivering as the thick cream slowly seeped out from it.

“You did well, James. Look at you. So wrecked and the mess on your body.” His finger slowly trailed to his hole, fingering inside him. He could feel how wet James is, with the thick liquid inside him slowly seeped out. Thomas swept back the thick liquid into his hole, filling it with two fingers, then three fingers and they hit his prostate. James moaned tiredly and his cock still jumped at the touch. The head still cum and pissed a little after James emptied everything from his cock. His eyes were wet after nonstop orgasm, gazed lovingly at Thomas. He took Thomas’s hand from down under, slowly to his torso and held dearly on his chest. He sighed, kissed the knuckle as “thank you, I love you”. He wants to speak but god, he can’t talk a moment after using up all his energy to cum and pissed himself. Thomas kisses on James’s lip, to let him know it’s alright, he knew it was exhausting for him at this age. He then gets up, grabs the watering can, and a small white towel on the table next to the stool. He returned to James, pouring the water on his cock to wash away his sweat. He wiped off the cum with the towel and threw it aside. He lifted Flint from the stool, in bridal style. James chucks his head on Thomas’s shoulder, feeling embarrassed being carried by him. He wants to stand down but his thigh is still weak, barely to stand up. Thomas kisses on his forehead, smiling like an angel. They both left the secret garden, walking home to the house. James never felt so happy, being fucked by Thomas’s fake cock and his cock in his mouth. Someday, he will have Thomas’s cock. He just needs a bit of time to prepare himself ready, for Thomas’s dream: a secret sex party as his cockslut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas has kink for James: fucking machine and watersport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some an idea after talking to friends on watersport. Why not both? Look forward for next chapter. - author.

“Why am I the only one keep drinking water but not you?”

“I have a plan for you, my James.”

“What’s it, my lover?”

“I’d love to make your cock leaks and pee. I always wonder what’s like watching you peeing over yourself after I fucked your hole with my cock or your fucking machine here or the grass.”

‘I..”

“And I would like to urinate inside your hole, James. I want to see your hole being filled with mine, as my mark on you. You are mine, James and your hole is my cum bin, my cockslut, my cum boy and my wet boy. Would you like that, huh James? Filled with warm love and seed inside you, calling these name on you?

“Yes..”

“I’d love to see you lose control, James. I’d love to see your cock weep, begging to cum and pee. I’d love to make you pee on my order, anywhere anytime. You and the mess, I want to see you clean them up while my cock in your hole, riding you as my horse. Would you like to try that, James?”

“Yes!! Please, Thomas.. I want it..”

“Good. Keep drinking, and I will give you a shot on your balls. Think it as supplements for your cock. You are my milkbar too and I shall demand to have yours in my mouth everyday. Understood?”

“Understood, Thomas.”

“Good, now come here and I shall show you what I can do with your cock..”

\- to be continued-


End file.
